dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Armstrong vs Lilac
Armstrong vs Lilac is a Round 2 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group B Match 4! Armstrong from Metal Gear (nominated by Somebody495) takes on Lilac from Freedom Planet (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena After a short break from the previous fight, the titantron flared into life to reveal the next two combatants to face off against each other. "This matchup could very well decide Group B, with Lilac already having a win to her name and Armstrong losing his first match. There's still time for a comeback however, could we be about to witness one?" The crowd let out cheers as the two familiar portals opened up. From one portal strolled out Armstrong, cracking his knuckles, and from the other, Lilac rushed out and skidded to a halt in front of her new opponent. "Uh... hello sir." she stammered. Armstrong simply glanced down at her with an evil grin on his face, which made her slightly uncomfortable. "So, uh, you've been caught up in this twisted game too?" she began, not noticing Armstrong raising his fists in the air. "Hey, maybe if we work together, we can find a way out of this? I mean, it sounds like you've had a pretty rough time here, so if we can- WHOA!" she exclaimed as Armstrong drove his fists down towards her, which she dodged very barely. (Cues music) "I don't need the help of a fucking rodent." Armstrong spat. "I can get out of here myself, and I'll prove it by ending you!" Lilac's worst fears were confirmed - she had another brute she had to fight. She prepared herself for the altercation. How bad could this go? HERE WE GO! Lilac ran towards Armstrong before leaping into the air, attempting to land a Dive Kick to her opponent's neck. Armstrong merely reached up with his hand and clenched his fist around her leg, slamming her into the ground repeatedly before tossing her into the surrounding forcefield. The young dragon bounced off the forcefield with a lot of force, landing in a heap. She picked herself up and her eyes widened as she saw Armstrong axehandle the ground, sending large columns of fire around the battlefield. She used her speed to evade, eventually making her way to her foe, attacking him with a powerful Cyclone, slamming Armstrong back. Surprised at Lilac's strength, Armstrong bashed his fists together before running at Lilac again and swinging for her, but his attacks hit nothing but air as Lilac leaped over and around Armstrong's powerful strikes. She jumped up and landed on his arm, blasting Armstrong back with several Cyclones from up close, grounding her muscular opponent. "You little shit!" Armstrong roared, picking himself up. Lilac smirked. "Hey, I'm pretty sure there are kids watching! You should watch your language, mister!" she taunted, preparing to rush him with a Dragon Boost. She flew at Armstrong at blazing speed, but Armstrong reacted quicker and socked Lilac in the face with a powerful punch, blasting her across the battlefield, which earned a few gasps from the spectators. The young dragon was launched towards the forcefield, but she swiftly recovered and resumed her attack, using the momentum from the forcefield to launch herself at Armstrong with another Dragon Boost. The senator stood his ground and Lilac crashed into his chest, and Armstrong grabbed his opponent in a bear hug, trapping her arms. Lilac struggled to get free, feebly kicking at Armstrong. He crushed her again before delivering a belly-to-belly suplex, then held her down by her throat, punching her face over and over. Lilac was nearly out of tricks, but wasn't ready to give up yet. Armstrong lifted his exhausted adversary with his left hand and prepared to snap her spine on his knee, but the young dragon was able to wriggle free with a Cyclone to knock Armstrong off balance, before quickly rushing back and flying at Armstrong with a Dragon Rush, and using the momentum, decapitated her opponent with a Rising Slash with authority. Armstrong's headless body collapsed to the floor and his head landed several yards away from it, confirming Lilac's second victory. Lilac glanced around at the cheering fans, who were all amazed at Lilac's underdog victory. DBX! Conclusion "Are we about to witness the ultimate underdog story? Lilac's second win today has confirmed her place in the knockout rounds, while ending Armstrong's time in this tourney. Can she keep up this amazing momentum and use it against her final opponent of the group? This battle's winner is Lilac!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights